descubriendo sentimientos
by barbara-chan
Summary: ash y misty empiezan a demostrar lo que sienten, durante su viaje ¿seran capaces de decirse lo que sienten y llegar a ser algo mas que amigos? chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Descubriendo sentimientos  
  
Capitulo 1:confusiones  
  
N.A: bueno ya saben todo lo de los derechos ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de nintendo etc etc... este es mi primer fic,ojala que resulte bueno...,bueno es definitivamente un AAML(para los que no saben AAML significa..Ash and Misty Love)este fic va dedicado a mis amigas: Cata a., y para la javita, también le kero agradecer a la cata a. Por averme presentado los fanfics!!! Grande CATA!!! Bueno ojalá k- les guste...aka van unos detalles:  
  
Ash: 15  
  
Misty: 15  
  
Brock:17  
  
Todo comenzo un dia de verano...ash brock y misty caminaban por un bosque con destino a ciudad "label "a ganar la sexta medalla de la Spiral .todo iba bien hasta que derrepente comenzo a llover muy fuerte.  
  
- Ash: que raro ¿? estamos en pleno verano !!!  
  
- Misty:no importa!!yo que tu empiezo a correr !!si no queres quedar todo empapado !!  
  
- Brock: tenemos que llegar hasta el proximo centro Pokemon. Este queda a unos 10 km,pero hay un problema...  
  
- Ash y misty a coro: Cual?? (seguian corriendo)  
  
Ejemm ejemm dijo brock con un tono de voz que no parecia tener muy buenas noticias...no tengo la menor idea de hacia donde esta el centro pokemon.. =( Genial.. dijo misty con un tono de voz sarcástico...estamos perdidos en medio de un bosque y mas encima llueve a cantaros!!! Que podria salir peor??  
  
-Que Ash nos guiara dijo brock riendose. Misty no pudo contener su risa y estallo a carcajadas.  
  
Ash muy enojado dijo: Ja Ja... muy gracioso brock  
  
Los chicos sigueron corriendo,corriendo y corriendo hasta que lograron divisar el centro pokemon. Al entrar estaba la enfermera joy...misty y ash no alcanzaron a pestañar ,cuando brock ya estaba revoloteando al lado de la enfermera joy ,preguntandole ..  
  
Oh linda enfermera joy ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?  
  
Joy muy desconcertada dice:  
  
mmm..no gracias...tengo planes... tratando de librarse de este extraño joven.  
  
En ese momento la cara de brock cambio ,se alejo de joy y se dirigió a su amiga misty,acercandose a ella le dijo en voz baja...  
  
La proxima vez que haga algo parecido denuevo ..golpeame ..ok?? Prefiero eso antes de sufrir otra decepcion..  
  
En ese mismo momento Ash se mordia los labios...no sabia porque...le molestaba tanto que brock conversara a solas con misty... es mas incluso habian algunos momentos en los que le molestaba que brock fuera tan cercano a misty y que conversara con ella todo el tiempo... hace ya bastante tiempo estaba sintiendo esto.  
  
Ash pensaba....:"por que me siento asi?? Misty es solo mi amiga osea ...osea...nunca me fijaria en ella..."tratando de convencerse de que solo era pasajero ...no se dio cuenta de que misty le hablaba, hasta que sintió un grito...  
  
Ash !!Ash !!! estas ahí?? Me escuchas ??(en un tono muy pesado por cierto)  
  
Si, lo siento dijo el joven de cabello negro..Que decias???  
  
te estaba diciendo que me siguieras...joy nos llevara a una habitación...- dijo misty  
  
Ok dijo ash..te sigo  
  
Todavia no te secas completamente pikachu??pregunto el entrenador a su fiel amigo (N.A: ups....me habia olvidado de este animalito amarillo)  
  
Pikachu: pichu pika pipipika –( no todavia no)  
  
Ash: bueno en la habitacion deben haber unas toallas. Ahí vemos lo que hacemos ¿OK?  
  
Pikachu: pika (ok)  
  
Mientras ash seguía a misty por los pasillos no podia dejar de mirarla...era inevitable sus ojos siempre estaban dirijidos a la pelirroja..ash estaba muy ocupado mirando a misty cuando pikachu le pregunto...  
  
Pikachu: pika pi!! Pikapi!!Pikapi??pika pichu pi??( ash!! ash!!!ash??estas ahí??)  
  
Ash: ah ah ?? si si si aca estoy...  
  
Pikachu: pikapipi pichu pikachu!???(porque miras tanto a misty, acaso te gusta????)  
  
Ash: Que!?!? nada que ver!! Te sientes bien Pikachu???como se te ocurre que me interesaria misty...Jajajaja y echo a reir... Mientras para si mismo decia...¿soy tan obvio que hasta pikachu se da cuenta?? Disimula ash ketchum, disimula!!!  
  
Pikachu: pika pika...pichu pika pi...(ok ok....como digas..)  
  
Derrepente se escuchó que la enfermera joy había habierto una puerta. Con una sonrisa que derritio a brock dijo:  
  
- esta es su habitacion =)  
  
era una habitación muy pequeña con 2 literas (camarotes).  
  
Misty se quedo esperando a que la enfermera dijera ..y misty esta es tu habitación... pero no dijo nada..definitivamente tendria que dormir en la misma habitacion que Ash. No sabia si eso le molestaba o le encantaba, pero esto le provocaba una extraña sensación.Hace algunos meses atrás compartir la pieza con ash habria sido de lo mas normal pero ahora era distinto. Misty no se podia explicar porque...aunque en el fondo ella sabia la respuesta.  
  
Misty pensaba:"porque me pasan estas cosas..por que me siento así, pero solo con Ash..¿porque?¿por qué? Sera que....no no no!! misty no alucines...aunque..podria ser...Misty basta !!! OH CIELOS!! Estoy peleando conmigo misma!!!"¬¬°  
  
Al entrar a la habitación muy confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, se sento en la cama de abajo de una de las literas, y Ash que entro despues que ella, se sento en la cama de abajo de la otra litera. Ash vió que misty estaba pensandoen algo profunadamete. Y le pregunto.. ¿¿¿Sucede algo misty ??? ¿en quien o en que piensas ?dijo Ash  
  
Misty: he ??? no ash no te preocupes..no sucede nada..solo pensaba en..en..en..cosas..si eso..solo pensaba en... mis hermanas ..si eso en mis hermanas.-dijo misty tratando de inventar algo "creible"aunque Ash no lo encontro muy convincente. Pero bueno...cosas de ella penso Ash...  
  
Ash: aaaahh y has estado pensando mucho en tus hermanas ultimamente parece....  
  
Misty: ehhh?? Porque dices eso??  
  
Ash: esque este ultimo tiempo has estado muy pensativa..pensando en tus hermanas supongo..  
  
Misty: oh si si si si....he...he... yo las quero mucho... En quien pensabas que estaba pensando Ash??  
  
Ash inmediatamente se sonrojo..y dijo:  
  
he....en m... osea...no se no se me ocurre...por eso preguntaba...  
  
Misty: creo que saldre a caminar dijo misty (la lluvia habia cesado)  
  
Ash : ok!! Quieres que te acompañe???  
  
no gracias...prefiero ir sola..tengo que pensar mucho en ..en.. en.. "mis hemanas". Pero podrias cuidar a toggepi un rato hasta que vuelva ??dijo misty con una sonrisa.  
  
Ash baboso por esa sonrisota dijo: claro !ehh..no hay problema! =)  
  
Misty: gracias Ash !!!! y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ash se puso extremadamente rojo!!y misty tambien ...le pasó a toggepy y salio a caminar...mientras Ash estaba feliz en el centro pokemon .  
  
Ash: pikahu viste ?? (ash estaba muy feliz) Pikachu: pi??? (que??)  
  
Ash: misty me dio un beso...en la mejilla...  
  
Ash se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había delatado con pikachu y con toggepi..pero bueno toggepy no cuenta, pues el dormia.  
  
Pikachu: pichu pika pika chu pi pikapi ??( no era que misty no te gusta Ash??)- dijo pikachu en un tono de...¡ Lo sabia !  
  
Ash: ya esta bien pikachu !!!esta bien tengo que reconocer que me gusta algo..pero solo algo misty...dijo Ash conun lebe rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Pikachu: pichupika pikachupi ( claro ash...solo..algo...) dijo pikachu en un tono de.. no te creo !!!  
  
Pero Ash dijo:que dijiste Pikachu?? No te escuche??  
  
Pikachu: pi....pichupipichupi...(eh....nada ash nada ..)  
  
Ash: ah ya ..pikachu no le puedes decir esto a nadie!!ok?? es un secreto !!!  
  
Pikachu: pika chu pika chu pipi chu ka ( ¡¡como si alguien aparte de ti me entendiera!!)  
  
Ash: oh si cielos..se me habia olvidado que estaba hablando con un pokemon...  
  
Pikachu: pichuka( como digas)  
  
Oye pikachu ??- dijo ash  
  
Pikachu: pi??(si??)  
  
Ash: donde esta Brock???  
  
Pikachu: chu pika kapi chu ( no se, no lo he visto)  
  
Lo buscamos???-dijo Ash???  
  
Pikachu: ka pikapika chu pi ka pi (no..el sabe cuidarse solo, ademas tengo sueño..)  
  
Ash: si tienes razon...ademas yo tambien tengo mucho sueño  
  
Y se durmieron al lado de toggepi..  
  
Mientras tanto...en el bosque:  
  
Misty caminaba lentamente meditando en "sus hermanas"como le habia dicho ha Ash pero ustedes ya se habran dado cuenta de que "sus hermanas"tiene otro nombre... "Ash".  
  
Ash ...Ash ..Ash...misty no lo podia sacar de su cabeza  
  
Misty no queria reconocer que estaba enamorada de Ash...y empezo a discutir consigo misma .....otra vez...  
  
Misty reconocelo !! decia una voz en su interior!!reconocer que???dijo misty en su mente...Que te encanta Ash...  
  
Misty ya no podia soportarlo y dijo::!! Hablo sola y siento voces en mi mente !! creo que lo unico que tengo que reconocer esque estoy loca -dijo misty riendose...  
  
Esta bien..esta bien dijo misty pensandolo.... Me gusta Ash... y misty gritó: "cada vez estoy peor !! sigo hablando sola " mejor sera que me vuelva al centro pokemon.  
  
Y asi se dio vuelta y camino de regreso..en el camino se encontro con brock que tambien habia salido a pensar...en la enfermera joy..  
  
Misty: brock??que haces por aquí??  
  
Brock: nada..olvidando mis penas...  
  
Misty: te entiendo...  
  
Brock: y tu ??  
  
Misty: eh...este...yo...pensaba en .mis hermanas...si las extraño tanto...  
  
Brock: a ..me imagino..,pero no que las odiabas??  
  
Misty: eh???!!no no no...tu sabes que eso es temporal..jejeje...  
  
Bueno brock vamos al centro pokemon???-dijo misty??  
  
Para alla iba -dijo brock  
  
Ash se desperto y se asomó por la ventana... para ver el paisaje..pero el paisaje que vio fue que ahí venia misty ..claro...con brock...Ash comenzó a pensar muchas cosas, en su cabeza...se imagino que ambos se gustaban y ese tipo de cosas...Ash se puso muy celoso... incluso pensó que el peor error que cometió fue aceptar que brock lo acompañara en su viaje. Cuando entraron a la habitacion Ash no se digno ni a mirarlos...  
  
Pasa algo Ash ??-dijo brock  
  
Ash:nada estupido...eh...no nada no pasa nada...  
  
Ash:¿ adonde fueron? Dijo Ash tratando de cambiar el tema... No era que habias salido sola misty??y que no querias que nadie te acompañe !! porque tenias que pensar mucho en tus "hermanas"!!  
  
-Dijo ash en un tono en el cual se notaba que estaba muy enojado y celoso.  
  
Misty: tranquilo Ash tranquilo!! Te pareces a Lili!! Mi hermana mayor !!  
  
Yo salí a pensar y de vuelta me encontre con brock...y nos volvimos caminando juntos ..  
  
Pero por que tanta curiosidad en lo que yo haga Ash???  
  
Tu lo dijiste misty...solo curiosidad...dijo Ash ya tranquilo al saber que no habia pasado nada...y de que solo él podia imaginar que entre brock y misty habia algo más que amistad. Pero brock se dio cuenta de lo que paso...y al otro día le preguntó a Ash....  
  
Asi que te gusta misty??  
  
Ash.: eh de adonde sacaste eso??jaja que buenas bromas haces - dijoAsh casi sudando helado...  
  
El podia reconocerlo frente a pikachu e incluso aceptarlo..pero no reconocerlo frente a otra persona y menos frente a brock... que conociendolo a los 5 minutos todo el centro pokemon estaria enterado. Brock: Ash reconocelo!! Entonces que fue esa escena de celos de ayer en la tarde???  
  
Ash: escena de celos ?? no!!!! Yo solo me preocupo por ella, por que es mi amiga y yo la aprecio mucho..jejeje  
  
Brock: ok ash como tu digas ..a mi no me puedes mentir,te conosco demasiado y yo se que misty te gusta!  
  
Ash: eeeh bueno, esta vez te equivocaste! (a ash le tiritaba la voz)  
  
Brock nego con la cabeza y le dijo a ash:  
  
Me disculpas? Tengo que ir al baño, despues seguimos conversando..  
  
Ash: ok....  
  
Ash corrió lo más lejos posible para no seguir con esa conversación que lo ponia muy nervioso.Mientras corria se tropezó con unos libros que estaban botados en el piso y callo sobre misty que estaba subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Misty: AAAAAA!!!! Quitate de encima !!!  
  
Ash: (avergonzado) lo siento misty.. estaba distraido  
  
Misty que estaba muy sonrojada dijo:  
  
Descuida Ash solo me asustaste.  
  
tan feo soy? Dijo ash riendo  
  
misty por su lado no sabia que responder a la pregunta de Ash y lo unico que dijo fue: eeeh? feo tu? Ehhh solo algunas veces ash, solo cuando andas de mal humor...  
  
Misty se arrepintio de lo que acababa de decir, de alguna forma se estaba delatando frente a Ash. (  
  
Ash rió, pero en su mente gritaba.. Me encuentra lindo !!! me encuentra lindo !!!!!  
  
Ash: no seria bueno que salieramos luego, para llegar antes de que oscuresca a ciudad punchi, para ganar mi sexta medalla?  
  
Misty: si! buena idea ash, anda a buscar a brock !  
  
Ash: ehh.. mejor ve tu ..jejeje- dijo recordando que tenia una no muy agradable converasación con brock pendiente.  
  
Misty: bueno, en todo caso,me dirigia a la habitación.  
  
Despues de un rato bajó misty con brock, se despidieron de la enfermera joy y siguieron su rumbo a ciudad Labeli.  
  
N.A: ufff!!! Alfin termine con el primer capitulo, ojala que les halla gustado, no se si quedo tan bueno porque estos días he estado muy poco inspirada y he tenido mucho que estudiar... , en fin vamos a ver como resulta el 2 capitulo, dejenme rewies porfa !!!!!  
  
Avances del segundo capitulo  
  
Nuestros amigos llegan a ciudad Label para enfrentarse en un duelo pokemón que no será facíl.Ash escucha a Misty hablando dormida mencionando su nombre.Tambien se encuentran con una adivina.¿cómo saldra misty de esta?¿qué les dira la adivina?eso lo puedes leer en el proximo capitulo. 


	2. en la ciudad

Capitulo 2 : en la ciudad  
  
Despues de caminar durante 1 hora llegaron a la ciudad Label, era una ciudad muy linda, llena de centros comerciales, donde misty se volvió loca comprando muchas cosas!una ciudad llena de chicas lindas,donde brock estaba vuelto loco, pero Ash no se fijaba en todas esas niñas lindas, para el la mas linda era Misty.  
  
Ash: no seria bueno que buscaramos el gimnasio?  
  
Misty: espera un poco Ash, mira hacia alla.. que linda esa tienda !!!!  
  
Brock: si ash , estoy de acuerdo con misty, ooohh quieres salir conmigo dijo brock a una chica que paso frente a el.  
  
Ash y misty quedaron con esa tipica carita de Anime.  
  
Ash: y que hago yo?  
  
Brock: por que no acompañas a misty?? Yo creo que a ella le encantaria que tu la acompañes ! cierto misty?  
  
Misty:eehh claro Ash!!  
  
Ash: ok vamos ! en 1 hora nos encontramos en el centro Pokemon te parece brock?  
  
Brock: ok!  
  
Ash: a donde vamos primero Misty?  
  
Misty tomó a Ash de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar en un tumulto de gente.( ash estaba muy sonrojado, misty le había tomado la mano!!)  
  
Y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que entraron a una tienda donde había mucha ropa. Misty comenzo a probarse mucha ropa.Poleras,pantalones,blusas faldas, minifaldas,polerones.  
  
A ash le brillaban los ojos, misty se veia espectacular.  
  
Misty tenia que decidirse en comprar solo una cosa , porque no le alcanzaba el dinero para comprar todo lo que a ella le gustaba.  
  
Alfinal quedaron 2 prendas, un pantalon y una polera( muy lindos porcierto). Era una tenida, pero misty se tenia que decidir entre la polera y el pantalon. Misty le pregunto a ash cual le gustaba mas, y ash dijo que con las dos se veia muy bonita. Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse,frente al comentario de Ash.  
  
Misty: pero dime Ash !! cual me llevo???  
  
Ash: sabes que Misty??? Las dos son muy lindas,y te quedan muy bien,por que no te las llevas las dos???  
  
Misty: esque no me alcanza el dinero,dijo misty con cara de aflijida.  
  
Ash: pero misty, no te preocupes, yo te los regalo,dijo ash con una sonrisa.  
  
Misty se abalanzo sobre Ash y le dio un abrazo.  
  
Misty: muchas gracias Ash!! Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Ash estaba,casi desmallado..ese abrazo, ese beso... ash sonreia, sonreia y sonreia.  
  
Salieron de la tienda muy contentos ambos, y se detuvieron en un puesto donde salía:  
  
ENTREN POR 2 CENTAVOS TE LEEMOS LA SUERTE, TU FUTURO Y DESTINO.  
  
Ash le dijo a misty si quería entrar y ella acintió.  
  
Entraron y se encontraron con una ancianita vestida de una forma muy extraña. La ancianita sonreia. Ash la saludo y misty tambien.  
  
Anciana:Bienvenidos Ash Ketchum y Misty watterflower.  
  
Misty y Ash quedaron pasmados..esa anciana sabía sus nombres.  
  
Ash: disculpe, pero como sabe nuestros nombres??  
  
Anciana: me extraña tu pregunta joven Ash, soy adivina y de las mejores. Lo minimo que podria hacer es conocer sus nombres ¿no?  
  
Ash: ehh tiene razón  
  
pero bueno ¿qué desean preguntar?comienza tu Ash.-dijo la anciana.  
  
Ash: bueno, deseo preguntar 2 cosas, ¿ganare la sexta medalla? Y ¿algun día tendre el valor de decir lo que he querido decir hace mucho tiempo? Misty por su parte no se imaginaba que significaba la segunda pregunta, no tenia la mas remota idea, de lo que Ash queria decir.  
  
Anciana: bueno Ash empezare por la primera pregunta, tu futuro esta lleno de muchos logros y victorias, como tambien derrotas, pero en este instante los planetas estan a tu favor, por lo que creo que saldras victorioso en tu proxima batalla. Y con respecto a la segunda pregunta. En muy poco tiempo sabras la respuesta.Solo te puedo dar un consejo, sigue tu corazón y no tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar, te sorprenderás. Ash quedo atonito con la respuesta, definitivamente el momento en el que le confesaria su amor a misty se estaba acercando.  
  
Anciana: y tu misty ?? que deseas preguntar??  
  
Misty:eeh bueno yo tambien quero hacer dos preguntas.¿ lograre llegar a ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemons de agua? Y ¿lograre encontrar a esa perosona que tanto he buscado?  
  
Anciana: bueno misty, respondiendo tu primera pregunta , el destino te depara un muy buen futuro en cuanto a que lograras tus metas, si te ezfuerzas mucho lo lograras, respondiendo tu segunda pregunta... ya lo encontraste misty,y tu lo sabes, solo que no lo queres admitir, pero ya verás como todo se va a solucionar. Ash se puso muy rojo .. ¿acaso la anciana se referia a que el era la persona que misty queria? Y misty por su lado tambien se sonrojo ¿se habra dado cuenta ash de lo que esa anciana quizo decir?  
  
Ash: bueno, muchas gracias ,pero tenemos que irnos, nuestro amigo brock debe estar esperandonos. Misty: si tienes razón. Y se despidieron de la anciana.  
  
Salieron de ahí pensando en todo lo que esa anciana les había dicho, pronto llegaron al centro pokemon , donde se encontraron con brock.  
  
Ash: bueno, ahora podemos ir al gimnasio??  
  
Brock: ok,ok  
  
Y se dirigieron al gimnasio, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un gran gimnasio, muy lindo, y entraron. Ahí se encontaron con unos guardias que los llevaron ante la lider de gimnasio, se encontaron con una joven muy linda, la que les dijo: Hola! Mi nombre es Doremi y soy la lider de este gimnasio, derrepente apareció la anciana que estuvo con ash y misty.  
  
Doremi: Madre, que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo para ver mi pelea con este joven.  
  
Ash y misty estaban muy confundidos, no sabían que hacia la anciana metida ahí.  
  
Anciana: ash, misty que gusto volver a verlos, dijo sonriendo.  
  
Ash y misty en coro: usted es la madre de Doremi??  
  
Anciana: buena conlusion muchachos, pero bueno, no vienen aquí a conversar, si no a pelar.  
  
Ash afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
Brock: me pueden explicar, como se conocen??  
  
Misty: mas tarde te cuento brock.  
  
Vamos a pelear dijo Doremi.Estas son las reglas sera 3 contra 3, sin limite de tiempo.  
  
Ash: como queras.  
  
Ve Abra – dijo Doremi  
  
Un abra.. interesante -dijo ash. Ve bayleef ( la evolución de chikorita Abra hipnosis !!!- dice Doremi.  
  
Bayleef agilidad, no dejes que la hipnosis de abra te afecte.bayleef evito ser hipnotizado por abra, bayleef envestida, bayleef lanzó a abra lejos.  
  
ABRA!!!! – grito Doremi  
  
Abra no puede continuar.  
  
Ve Hipno- dijo Doremi. Hipno hipnotiza a bayleef, bayleef no pudo evitar ser hipnotizado y cayo exhausto.  
  
Bayleef no puede continuar- bien hecho bayleef – dice Ash  
  
Ve pikachu"!!! Dale tu mayor descarga a Hipno, Hipno logro evitar el impact trueno de pikachu. Hipno ahora hipnotiza a Pikachu. Pikachu agilidad, confunde a hipno he impidele que te hipnotize y asi lo hizo, attack truno pikachu, pikachu le dio una fuerte descarga a Hipno.  
  
Hipno no puede continuar-  
  
Doremi: Hipno regresa! Vas bien Ash pero el siguiente pokemon no resultara tan f acil.  
  
Ve alakazam!!  
  
Alakazam confunde a pikachu y luego envistelo, pikachu recibió la fuerte envestida, pero resistió, attack trueno pikachu- grito ash, alakazam lo recibio, pero Doremi grito : Alakazam recuperate!! Y alakazam usó su recuperación. Pikachu no soporto más y callo muy herido.  
  
Pikachu no puede continuar.- Ve charizard- grito ash  
  
El dragon naranjo apareció decidido a ganar. Y lanzo un gran lanza llamas, pero alakazam se volvió a recuperar. Ash no sabía que hacer, alakazam cada vez que charizard atacaba, se recuperaba.Tengo una idea dijo Ash . Charizard!!! Dale una envestida a Alakazam y antes de que se recupere, elevalo por los aires y luego sueltalo, se estrellara contra el piso y quedara inconciente, no podra recuperarse, y asi fue , Alakazam quedo botado inconciente.  
  
Ash ketchum es el ganador.  
  
Brook y Misty corrieron a felicitar a Ash, Doremi por su parte le entrego la medalla a Ash, los jovenes volvieron felices a el centro Pokemón.  
  
Ahí joy les dió una habitación.Todos estaban muy cansados, sobre todo Ash.Rápidamente todos se quedaron dormidos. En la noche Ash se desperto, y no pudo evitar escuchar que Misty estaba hablando dormida. Y se acercó a escuchar lo que decía lo único que Ash alcanzo a escuchar antes de que Misty despertara fue...Ash...Ash. Ash inmediatamente se sonrojo, pensando en que podría estar soñando Misty. Cuando la joven despertó asustada de ver a Ash ahí.  
  
Misty: ASSSHHHH!!! Que haces aquí !! me asustaste !!  
  
Ash: eehh dsiculpa si te asuste Misty, esque estabas hablando dormida. Y me acerque a escuchar que era lo que decias.  
  
Misty se puso palida. Pensaba..."que habra escuchado Ash, espero que no sea algo muy vergonsozo"  
  
Misty: asi Ash?? Y que escuchaste ???  
  
Ash: estabas repitiendo mi nombre !  
  
Misty no sabía que decir. Pero se le ocurrió algo, y rapidamente dijo:  
  
Si!!! Ya me acorde que soñaba..! era una pesadilla !! jejeje. Ash quedo con esa tipica cara de anime.jejeje.. y que era exactamente???  
  
Misty: eeh no recuerdo Ash.. °_° Por que mejor no sigues durmiendo, debes haber quedado muy cansado, despues del duelo con Doremi.  
  
Ash: si misty... tienes razón, que duermas bien, y le dio un beso en la frente. Misty se sonrojó al igual que Ash, ash se volvió a su cama. Misty pensaba "UFFF!!! De la que me salve !! pobre ash !! le dije que era una pesadilla y que en la pesadilla estaba el jejeje"Y Ash por su lado, sabía que Misty le había mentido. Brock por su parte roncaba, y soñaba con la oficial Jenny y con la enfermera Joy.  
  
Al otro día temprano en la mañana Ash recibe un llamado del profesor Oak, quien le dice que esta organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños a Delia ( la mamá de Ash) , y que si podia asistir, la fiesta seria en una semana. Ash acepta con gusto, como negarse, alfin y al cabo es su mamá.Ash les dice a Misty y a Brock, y ellos aceptan con gusto.  
  
N.A: les gusto el segundo capitulo, yo encuentro que quedo un poco corto, pero entretenido jejeje,bueno porfa dejenme sus rewiws !!!! para así poder mejorar en futuros fanfics !!.  
  
Adelantos del tercer capitulo  
  
Ash, Misty y Brock se dirigen a pueblo paleta, despues de caminar largo tiempo, llegan, y ahí les esperan muchas sorpresas. ¿Cuándo decidira Ash confesarle sus sentimientos a Misty?¿ como saldra la fiesta para Delia? Para saber las respuestas leeanlo en el proximo capitulo. 


	3. una casualidad

capitulo 3: una casualidad  
  
salieron muy temprano ... querían llegar a pueblo paleta antes que oscurezca....  
  
Brock: guau !!me encanta ver la salida del sol...  
  
Misty: si es muy romántico - dijo Misty mirando de reojo a Ash.  
  
Ash: ya déjense de cursilerías, que tenemos que andar lo más rápido posible.. si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca  
  
Misty que se irrito con el comentario dijo...  
  
Lo siento señor entrenador pokemon, ya que usted es superior a nosotros que solo hablamos cursilerías adelántese.. y valla caminando solo....- dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos y quedándose parada en un mismo lugar.  
  
Oh no ya empezaron de nuevo- dijo Brock  
  
Ash: sabes Misty- hoy no quiero pelear contigo así que ya lo siento ...esta bien ahora te quieres mover ¿?  
  
Misty quedo extrañada por lo general Ash nunca se disculpa a menos que por culpa de el fuera el fin del mundo....  
  
Brock tampoco entendía y tenia signos de interrogaciones en la cabeza.  
  
continuaron caminado en silencio hasta que Misty de la nada preguntó...  
  
te pasa algo Ash?¿  
  
A mi??? por que debería pasarme algo... mientras pensaba- "definitivamente no te entiendo"  
  
Es que has estado muy extraño este último tiempo añadió Misty evitando mirar los ojos de Ash.  
  
Debe ser el cansancio - dijo Brock.. o tal vez una chica....  
  
Ash se puso todo colorado.. mientras miraba a Brock con ojos de te voy a matar.  
  
Si claro una chica,,,, jajaja río nerviosamente Ash.. - a Ash Ketchum no le gusta ninguna chica - dijo Ash con una voz segura. mientras su voz interna le decía "mentira , mentira te gusta Misty"  
  
Ash volteó su cabeza y se encontró con una Misty que miraba al suelo pensativa.  
  
Mientras que por la cabeza de Misty pasaban muchas cosas..." Hay Misty, el mismo lo dijo nunca le va a gustar ninguna chica y menos tu, el solo tiene ojos para sus pokemons.." es un ciego .. un ciego... nunca se va fijar en ti es un ciego..  
  
un ciego ¿? - pregunto Ash Que??? Dijiste es un ciego yo lo oí- dijo Ash Yo??? este no, yo dije que es un ciego !! dijiste es un ciego, quien es el ciego?? Ash!!! yo no dije es un ciego, dije.. es un metapod si un metapod.. es que vi una sombra en un árbol y me di cuenta de que era un metapod por eso dije es un metapod, no "es un ciego"...las cosas que escuchas.. jajaja río nerviosa Misty.  
  
Como digas....  
  
Continuaron caminando hasta que el sol se puso... y ya estaban entrando en pueblo Paleta.  
  
Hay alfín de vuelta en mi dulce hogar - dijo ash poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza...  
  
Si es bueno ver a tu mamá después de tanto tiempo- dijo Misty...  
  
atravesaron pueblo paleta, antes de ir a la casa de Delia pasaron por donde el profesor Oak ya que Brock tenia unas preguntas muy impostergables que hacerle al prof. Oak.  
  
Profesor Oak tanto tiempo!! dijo Brock con una amistosa sonrisa =)  
  
que gusto verlos chicos veo que volvieron justo a tiempo...  
  
Si lo único que quiero es que mi madre me vea para ver su cara de sorprendida - dijo Ash.  
  
Em... bueno Ash tengo una mala noticia se supone que la fiesta de tu madre es mañana en la noche y como es sorpresa ustedes deben de ser sorpresa me entienden?  
  
Que esta tratando de decir prof. Oak- dijo Ash  
  
Que se van a tener que quedar a dormir acá y no podrás ver a tu madre hasta la fiesta .  
  
Rayos..-dijo Ash.  
  
Entonces vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana - dijo Misty negando con la cabeza... - bueno que sele va a hacer.  
  
Así tendremos mas tiempo para conversar - le dijo Brock al prof.Oak.  
  
Si , Apropósito, solo tengo una habitación de alojados.. y ya que yo tengo mucho que conversar con Brock Uds. (ash y Misty) tendrán que dormir juntos... ..  
  
QQQQuuuuuue????' - gritaron los 2 aludidos a coro.  
  
Pero chicos por que tanto problema... son amigos o no¿?  
  
Si.. claro - dijo Ash..  
  
Esta bien entonces Ash pikachu Misty y Toggepy siguieron al prof. Oak hasta la habitación.  
  
Llegaron hasta la habitación, en ella había un ropero, (closet) un espejo .. un velador, una ventana.., y una cama.. esperen UNA CAMA???? (imaginen las caras de ash y Misty)  
  
este.. prof. Oak donde va a dormir Ash? - pregunto Misty  
  
Se dieron vuelta y el profesor ya no estaba ahí, bajaron donde Brock pero ninguno de los dos estaba, deben de haber salido de urgencias -dijo una resignada Misty después de buscarlos por toda la casa.  
  
Ni modo ash - tendrás que dormir en el suelo....  
  
YO??? esta bien ... siempre yo .. siempre yo...  
  
A eso de la media noche Misty y Ash se estaban metiendo en sus respectivos lechos , Misty en la cama y ash en su bolsa de dormir sobre el piso..., resulta que por esas casualidades de la vida un fuerte viento soplo y los tornillos que sostenían la ventana de la habitación se aflojaron y se quedaron sin ventana (jajaja imagínenselo)  
  
Trataron de ponerla de nuevo, pero era muy tarde, ya verían que hacían en la mañana.  
  
Intentaron dormir, pero el frío provocado por el fuerte viento que soplaba se los impedía....  
  
- Ash?? estas despierto....? Si... que pasa.... tengo mucho frío... yo también....  
  
ahí se provoco un silencio.....  
  
- oye Misty...Ejem.. bueno.. puedo dormir contigo? - pregunto ash mirando hacia la pared....  
  
- Ni lo sueñes....justo en ese momento Misty estornudo...  
  
Ves! te vas a enfermar! y te juro que no te hago nada...! te lo juro ! somos amigos no? piensa nos daríamos calor mutuamente...  
  
Misty lo penso durante un rato ..y luego dijo..  
  
esta bien Ash Ketchum pero si me llegas a tocar vas a tener que irte a dormir afuera con los ratatas entendido? (Pikachu y Toggepy se habían quedado dormidos en el living, que casualidad no?) Esta bien Misty- dijo Ash metiéndose en la cama junto con Misty (jajaja )  
  
los dos estaban notoriamente rojos, Misty bendijo que fuera de noche, ya que su rubor se matizaba con el negro de la noche....  
  
Ash se fue acercando a Misty hasta que Misty sintió la respiración de ash es su espalda, esto le provoco un escalofrío....  
  
Podían sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del otro...  
  
Misty estornudo nuevamente...  
  
Viste Misty, te vas a refriar si te sigues congelando...  
  
Ash sintió la necesidad de proteger a Misty...de cualquier Ejem.. refrío.. paso su mano por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo...  
  
Misty no puso resistencia, se sentía bien en brazos de Ash (quien no se sentiría bien en brazos de Ash), mientras Misty pensaba...." que hago le corro el brazo..., no tonta no hagas eso, nunca mas se va a volver a repetir esta oportunidad así que aprovéchala ) Misty se hizo la dormida...  
  
Mientras Ash pensaba...:" la tengo abrazada, ella no me dijo nada... que querrá decir eso.. quizás yo también le guste, en eso Ash se da cuenta de que Misty "dormía" y penso...no se dio cuenta , si no de seguro me manda a volar...".  
  
y así se durmieron abrazados juntos !! (que lindo!!!! )  
  
Al día siguiente Ash fue el primero en despertarse, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con ojos de Misty que aún dormían , todavía estaban abrazados, solo que ahora estaban de frente, ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse (quien no?) y decidió hacerse el dormido para seguir disfrutando del momento antes de que Misty despertara.  
  
Misty por su parte también se despertó, pero también pensando lo mismo que Ash se hizo la dormida.  
  
Llego un momento en el que los dos abrieron los ojos encontrándose con los ojos de su persona especial, se miraron por unos 2 minutos hasta que se fueron acercando mas y mas... eran como un imán , en ese momento no pensaban, se sentían tan bien tan completos lo que habían añorado durante semanas y meses secretamente se estaba haciendo realidad, siguieron acercándose, sus labios se llegaron a rozar, cuando Ash reacciono , ya que sintió la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba Brock que estaba impresionado,, (jaja cualquiera si encuentras a tus mejores amigos en una cama abrazados apunto de darse un beso, es para pensar cualquier cosa no?)  
  
Se separaron instantáneamente muy sonrojados , se pararon , pero no se miraban a los ojos, Brock estaba en la puerta con cara de que paso aquí!!!  
  
No es lo que tu piensas- dijo Ash, solo que hacia mucho frío y y bueno y nos vimos a obligados a dormir en la misma cama y y y ..  
  
- no tienen que explicarme nada...- dijo Brock.... ustedes ya son grandes .. sabrán lo que hacen..., se iba llendo cuando dijo..., a y lamento haberlos interrumpido.  
  
Ash y Misty estaban rojos rojos rojos, la mente de Misty pensaba:  
  
Misty !! que estuviste apunto de hacer !! ibas a besar a Ash !! mas bien el te iba a besar!!! rayos!! tubo que llegar Brock.. ...  
  
y Ash pensaba....:" Tonto Ash!!! por que no te contuviste seguro que misty sabe que te gusta, estuve a punto de besarla incluso nuestros labios se rozaron y tubo que llegar Brock...  
  
Los dos se vistieron (cada uno por su parte) y bajaron a desayunar...  
  
N/A: fin de este capitulo.. me gusto me gusto mucho , estuvo muy entretenido, jajajaja veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo, la cosa se esta poniendo interesante!!! porfi déjenme reviews que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y me suben un poquito el animo .. gracias...  
  
Avance siguiente capitulo  
  
Al fin la fiesta de Delia, pasan muchas cosas, ¿ lograran Misty y ash mirarse a los ojos después de su casi beso? Que dirá Delia respecto a la relación Misty ash, ¿que estuvieron haciendo por la noche el prof. Oak y Brock descubran todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo. 


	4. fiesta sorpresa

N/A: se que los hice esperar por este capitulo ... pero no tenia tiempo de continuarlo, entre el colegio y mis otros fics el tiempo se me fue como agua... este capitulo se lo dedico a las merodeadoras mis super amigas...lobita! eres increible! canuta te quiero mucho ! kat nunca cambies y vale gracias por aguantarme todos los días jajaja.  
  
respondiendo reviews  
  
Julian manes: muchas gracias por tus reviews que me subieron mucho el animo, ojalá que este capitulo te guste, respondiendo una pregunta que me hiciste lo de doremi no se me ocurrió nada mas justo estaban dando eso por la tele jajaja ¬_¬ bueno sigue leyendo mi fic que se pone muy interesante bye!  
  
Hiyono-chan: hola canuta! ( si se fijan en las notas de la autora verán que hiyono-chan no es otra que una de mis mejores amigas) em que te puedo decir... a si Tom felton y james son míos tu te quedas con tu Sirius y dejas a los míos tranquilos Ok?  
  
Gigirl: que bueno que te este encantando mi fic espero que lo sigas leyendo y tratare de publicar capítulos mas seguido.. tratare no prometo nada...jejeje ya bueno eso era y grax por tu review.  
  
arcangel9: jaja que bueno que encuentres bueno mi fic, con respecto a lo de Brock..alguien los tenia que interrumpir no podía terminar en el tercer capitulo...jajaja...y como bien dijiste Brock va a obtener su lección, sigue leyendo porfi  
  
Gracias por todos los Reviews espero recibir muchos mas !  
  
tambien un saludo especial para Federico González de buenos aires que me mando una linda carta ! pd: no me has respondido mi mail ¬¬  
  
capitulo 4: la fiesta de Delia  
  
Cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando..., el prof. Oak no pudo evitar notar que había mucha tensión entre sus amigos sobre todo entre Misty y Ash que no se dirigían ni una sola mirada, aunque fuera de odio.  
  
- Pasa algo chicos ?  
  
silencio en la habitación.  
  
Ejem... Pasó algo anoche - repitió la pregunta el prof Oak  
  
Ash y Misty cruzaron una pequeña mirada de vergüenza, Ash iba a hablar, pero Brock se le adelantó.  
  
No profesor, debería pasarnos algo- dijo Brock mirando con una mirada de después le cuento al Prof Oak.  
  
AAA.. comprendo... este ..hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madres Ash, ella vendrá ahora en un rato más a buscar un antídoto para Mister Mime que esta un poco estresado, ya sabes por limpiar tanto y todo eso... se sobrecargo .. y.. bueno le daré el antídoto pero no le diré nada respecto a su cumpleaños, actuare como si no me hubiese acordado, mientras tantos Uds. tendrán que estar escondidos, comprenden??  
  
Los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras terminaban de comer unos exquisitos Wafles preparados por Brock.  
  
Todos se estaban retirando de la mesa cuando Brock le dijo a Ash.  
  
Ash me acompañas a lavar los platos por favor.  
  
Ash le dijo imaginándose la charla que le venia....  
  
este tengo que salir a comprar pokebolas... pero, puedes comprarlas mas tarde, además todavía te quedaban varias no? pero además necesito antídotos. no se porque tengo la impresión de que estas evitando esta conversación Yo?? no Brock, pero enserio tengo que... Basta Ketchum te vienes conmigo a hablar Ahora.  
  
Brock lo arrastró hasta la cocina.  
  
Ok Ash ahora me vas a tener que explicar con lujo de detalles que le estabas haciendo a Misty allá arriba, quiero saberlo todo, ya !  
  
em...no se de que hablas Brock...- dijo Ash.  
  
A no sabes de que hablo, te refresco la memoria... te suena em una cama dos "amigos" un Casi Beso !!!!  
  
AAA, de eso hablabas .. este ya te lo explique... y no fue un beso solo que yo estaba durmiendo ella estaba durmiendo yo me desperté y ella se despertó y tu justo entraste y lo mal pensaste todo.  
  
AA, seria una muy buena excusa Ash si no fuera por que te conozco demasiado y por que estas sudando helado, tienes que admitir que si yo no hubiese llegado quien sabe que cosas hubiesen pasado en esa habitación.  
  
Si, justo llegaste tu, no te podías esperar 5 minutos !  
  
Ash se había delatado.  
  
AAA reconoces que te hubiera gustado que algo pasara.  
  
Bueno tal vez.  
  
Tal vez ??  
  
Esta bien, ella me gusta , me encanta no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ella y si tu no hubieses llegado y no nos hubieras interrumpido probablemente ahora yo estaría feliz con Misty! así que esto es tu culpa !"  
  
Mi culpa ??? has tenido 5 años para besarla y se te ocurre hacerlo cuando yo justo abro la puerta.  
  
ya esta bien, sin rencores, pero si alguien se llega a enterar de que me gusta Misty ,la pagaras caro ok?  
  
A si? y como lo pagaría...  
  
Digamos que tu ya sabes quien se enteraría de tu ya sabes que y eso no te gustaría o si?  
  
No definitivamente tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.  
  
¿ Que secreto?- intervino Misty.  
  
Los 2 chicos se quedaron helados....  
  
Emm, estabas escuchando Misty?- pregunto Brock.  
  
No solo entendí algo de un secreto, por que decían algo de lo cual no me puedo enterar?  
  
No, solo hablábamos cosas de hombres... y tu no eres un hombre, así que no lo puedes saber.  
  
Yo no veo ningún hombre - dijo Misty irónicamente mientras sus ojos recorría la cocina  
  
Tu mamá esta por llegar Ash mejor nos vamos a ocultar- dijo Misty.  
  
Esta bien, Ash siguió a Misty hasta la habitación de invitados donde la cama ya estaba hecha.  
  
tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que a mi mamá sele ocurra irse !  
  
si...y para variar Brock va a salir a comprar no se que al poke markt, así que nos quedaremos aquí tu y yo solos.. dijo Misty ruborizándose ligeramente...  
  
Misty ... yo quería hablarte sobre lo que paso en la mañana..., yo tengo algo que decirte..., este  
  
Ash sientes ese ruido alguien sube las escaleras !  
  
Si será mejor escondernos mientras en su cabeza pensaba siempre alguien nos interrumpe, justo le iba a decir que yo la quería... hay demonios !!quien será?? Ash tenemos que escondernos y si es tu mamá, no nos puede ver... pero donde donde nos escondemos, ya se yo bajo la cama y tu detrás de la cortina....  
  
Em detras de la cortina?? escondamosnos en el armario ahi entramos los 2- dijo Ash metiendose dentro del armario.  
  
Misty lo siguió y semi juntaron la puerta del armario , para alcanzar a ver quien era...  
  
Abrierion la puerta de la habitación, era mas ni menos que Delia.., que buscaba por todas partes al Prof Oak.  
  
Delia entro a la pieza resignada y se sento sobre la cama...Delia suspiro..  
  
donde se habra metido...,me dijo que me iba a estar esperando con la medicina para Mister Mime, mejor y lo espero aquí, no debe tardar- dijo Delia echandose sobre la cama....  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro en la misma habitación Ash y Misty trataban de aguantar la respiración para no despertar sospechas.  
  
Ash mueve tu pie me estas pisando !!  
  
Shhhhhh! no hagas ruido- en ese momento Delia se dirigia hacia el armario...  
  
Esta pieza necesita un ordén - escucharon los chicos.  
  
esta llena de polvo, el armario esta abierto, ¿ quien deja el armario abierto?me enferma el desorden - dijo delia cerrando la puerta del armario y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
EEE Ash, abre la puerta, ya se fue.  
  
Me encantaria abrirla pero no puedo...- dijo Ash forcejeando la cerradura.  
  
Estamos encerrados y no se te ocurra gritar por que mi mamá nos descubriría.  
  
A no, esto es el colmo, encerrada en un armario con un chico detestable quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, por que me pasa esto a mi?- vociferaba Misty.  
  
Soy detestable? - pregunto Ash.  
  
Si lo eres - dijo Misty cruzandose de brazos, como si le echara la culpa de lo sucedido a Ash.  
  
Bueno pues yo creo que tu eres un niña tonta! - dijo Ash en el mismo tono infantil en el que había hablado Misty  
  
Un silencio prolongado invadió el oscuro armario.  
  
De verdad crees que soy detestable- pregunto Ash tímidamente...  
  
Em.. bueno Ash... este... yo.. lo siento..., no de verdad no creo eso, solo que me deje llevar por el momento.. y tu piensas que soy una niña tonta.?  
  
No, creo que eres muy inteligente -dijo Ash.-, me deje llevar por lo que tu dijiste.  
  
Ash buscaba los ojos de Misty en la oscuridad, hasta que los encontró buscando los suyos...  
  
Lo siento Misty...no quise decir nada de lo que dije.. me perdonas.  
  
Solo si tu me perdonas a mi - dijo la pelirroja.  
  
Yo también te pongo una condición- inquirió Ash.  
  
¿ Cual?- dijo Misty pensativa.  
  
Me tienes que dar un abrazo en señal de nuestra amistad.  
  
Un abrazo¿?  
  
Aceptas mis condiciones?- dijo Ash poniendo voz de bebé.  
  
Esta bien, Misty se acerco para darle un abrazó a Ash, y así estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato, sintiendo la respiración del otros por varios minutos, escuchando sus latidos ,pensando en como seria su vida siesque estuvieran juntos, no como amigos sino que como algo más.  
  
Misty...-murmuró Ash  
  
Si?  
  
Quiero decirte algo- dijo Ash..  
  
Que?? - dijo Misty mientras pensaba que diablos intentaba decirle Ash.  
  
Yo quiero decirte que, que.  
  
AAAAAA!!!- alguien había abierto la puerta del armario y Ash y Misty cayeron al suelo "abrazados"( ¿quieren adivinar quien era la persona que abrió la puerta?)  
  
Brock !!! que haces aquí??- dijo Ash mirándolo con cara asesina.  
  
La pregunta no es que hago yo aquí, si no que hacen ustedes encerrados en un armario abrazados! sabían que existen los moteles? - Dijo Brock de forma divertida.  
  
BROCK!!!- gritaron Misty y Ash al unisonió..  
  
Es que mi mamá entro y nos tuvimos que esconder y mi mamá cerro la puerta y nos quedamos encerrados y nos peleamos y nos reconciliamos y nos estabamos dando un abrazo de reconciliación y justo tu abriste la puerta- dijo Ash relatando rápidamente todo lo ocurrido.  
  
AAA...y desde cuando se abrazan cuando se quieren reconciliar???  
  
Hay Brock deja las preguntitas y vamos a ayudar al prof. Oak con los preparativos.- dijo Misty zafándose de esa extraña conversación.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y vieron al prof. Oak adornando la sala con guirnaldas, serpentinas de muchos colores, con servilletas con forma de Snorlax, realmente se veía muy linda la habitación.  
  
Prof. Oak ! donde se metió en la tarde mi mamá vino y nos causo algunos problemas - dijo Ash mirando de reojo a Misty.  
  
Estaba en el jardín trasero alimentando a los Magykarp.  
  
AAA ok...  
  
yo me voy a cambiar -dijo Misty.  
  
Se suponía que Delia volvería a el laboratorio a las 9 pm , por que el prof. Oak la había invitado a cenar...,  
  
Eran las 8 cuando habitantes de pueblo paleta comenzaron a llegar , hasta que el laboratorio estaba repleto de gente.  
  
Alas 8.30 bajo Misty, se había puesto la ropa que Ash le había regalado y se veía muy bien.  
  
Guau, pero que belleza- dijo un recién llegado Gary mirando a Misty.  
  
Gracias- dijo Misty y así Misty y Gary comenzaron a conversar mientras de un lado Ash los miraba y pensaba.  
  
"Ese estúpido de Gary, siempre desea mis cosas! pero a ella no se la va a quedar, se ve tan linda.. hay !!!!! la abrasé !!! Pero tuvo que llegar Brock ! hay si que lo mato "  
  
derrepente alguien diviso a Delia por el camino, las luces se apagaron y todos se escondieron detrás de un sillón.  
  
Ding- Dong...Delia abrió la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta.  
  
Hola??? Prof Oak?? alguien???  
  
SORPRESA!!!!!! gritaron todos !  
  
Delia estaba muy emocionada corrió a abrazar a su Ash y a el prof Oak dando las gracias, recibiendo obsequios etc...  
  
Delia conversaba con Ash, mientras todos bailaban, incluida Misty que bailaba con Gary, Ash miraba de reojo a la singular pareja y esto no pasó desapercibido por Delia.  
  
Em Ash¨??? Ash??? ,pero Ash no la escucho.  
  
lo que pensé...murmuraba Delia.  
  
Gary gritó Delia, te llama tu tío...  
  
Ok, ya voy - dijo Gary excusándose ante Misty.  
  
Ve hijo -le dijo Delia mirando a Misty y guiñándole un ojo a Ash.  
  
Ash se acercó a Misty ...  
  
Misty .. quieres bailar??- dijo Ash nervioso.  
  
Claro Ash - dijo Misty mientras conducía al chico de pelo negro hacia donde todos bailaban.  
  
Bailaron toda la noche, la gente se fue , se acostaron muy tarde, ni Ash, ni Misty le dio importancia al hecho que tuvieran que dormir nuevamente en la misma habitación ya que estaban demasiado agotados para preocuparse en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
detestables notas de autora: uff al fin lo termine! este capitulo me costo más que los anteriores, nose porque ... quedo un poco mas largo, pero esto ya tomo rumbo..., el próximo capitulo será muy divertido no dejen de leerlo y déjenme reviews porfa!  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo:  
  
Delia pone en marcha un plan para unir a Misty y a Ash, se le ocurrirán muchas extrañan ideas las cuales Brock le ayudara a realizar. Se acerca San Valentín. ¿ se regalaran algo Misty y Ash? ¿A Gary le gusta Misty?¿ Que esta tramando Delia?¿ alguien le esta pagando a Brock para que interrumpa a nuestros protagonistas?( jajajaja) todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de su fanfic favorito (jajajaja) dejen Reviews por favor !!!! 


	5. operación cupido

N/A : lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento me demore mucho demasiado en subir este capitulo pero tuve un bloque y no tenia ninguna idea para continuar el fic...bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a las personas que siguen este fic y en especial para mis mejores amigas java, cata raquel, cate barbs ,fran que siempre están ahí para apoyarme, ojalá les guste como quede....  
  
disclaimer: para mi desgracia ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece... y no los utilizo con fines de lucro solo lo hago por diversión...  
  
capitulo 5: Operación cupido  
  
Misty abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver a Ash a su lado...donde se habría metido era muy temprano y levantarse temprano no era algo que Ash hiciera muy seguido .. derrepente escucha un suave ruido ...un ruido mas bien un ¿ronquido? si un ronquido y provenía ni más ni menos que de Ash que se había caído de la cama por la noche y no se había dado cuenta...  
  
- Ashhh despiértate.. ash...ASH DESPIÉRTATE..!!! - gritaba Misty  
  
- A? mamá deja de gritar , no quiero ir a la escuela...  
  
- ASH KETCHUM! te despiertas ahora mismo y no soy tu madre !!!  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy , ¿que hago en el suelo? acaso me votaste .. Misty..??  
  
- Yo?? no seria capaz - dijo Misty en un tono dudoso...  
  
Ash frunció el ceño, agarró la almohada mas cercana y se la aventó a Misty, la almohada le llego en la cara...  
  
- Ketchum eres hombre muerto - dijo Misty agarrando otra almohada y arrojándosela a Ash.  
  
Y para variar comenzaron a jugar con las almohadas como niños chicos... Ash saltaba sobre la cama golpeando a Misty mientras ella intentaba defenderse, a Ash se le doblo el tobillo y alcanzo a sujetare del brazo de Misty antes de caer, por lo tanto Misty calló milagrosamente sobre Ash, sus caras estaban tan cerca, Ash miraba los labios de la pelirroja, la situación se estaba descontrolando la temperatura empezaba a subir, se empezaron a acercar inconscientemente, ellos querían que algo pasara, Misty sentía la respiración de Ash, el olía tan bien... ese olor que sólo lo caracterizaba a él... definitivamente este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para que algo ocurriera... hubiera ya que para su desgracia alguien toco la puerta...  
  
- Ash!! Misty!! a tomar desayuno.. era Brock (definitivamente a este le pagan)  
  
Se separaron inmediatamente...se miraron con vergüenza...  
  
Misty decidió romper el silencio.. tu tobillo se encuentra bien...?  
  
- Eee.. sobreviviré - dijo Ash mientras sonreía nervioso .  
  
Bajaron a tomar desayuno, abajo se encontraron con Brock y Delia que conversaban animadamente, cuando vieron bajar a los chicos inmediatamente se callaron.  
  
Misty saco una tostada y Ash dijo que no tenía hambre y que tenía que salir a comprar pokebolas y se fue , Misty por su parte dijo que se iba a vestir y que inmediato regresaba.  
  
- Brock entonces confío en ti - dijo Delia dudosa.. - claro...todo por mis mejores amigos... - Oh mi Ash esta tan grande...todavía recuerdo cuando le cambiaba los pañales y ahora esta enamorado, que lindo...- dijo la señora Ketchum con ojos llorosos. Señora Ketchum cree que es bueno meterse, Talvez empeoremos las cosas... peor de como están... créeme conozco a mi hijo y se que nuca le dirá nada a Misty a menos de que alguien le de un empujoncito ñakañaka (risa malévola)  
  
entonces esta decidido - dijo Brock seguro llamare a Cam - dijo la señora Ketchum sonriendo y yo a Gary - dijo Brock serio la operación cupido ha comenzado- dijo la señora Ketchum alucinando.  
  
Cuando Misty bajo vestida ni Brock ni Delia se encontraban en la cocina A donde habrán ido se preguntaba Misty, cuando Ash entró por la puerta con una bolsa llena de Pokebolas...  
  
- Me muero de hambre escuchó que Ash decía, no hay nadie en casa? aaa Misty y mi mamá?  
  
No se yo también la andaba buscando desayunaste? no alcance desayunemos entonces, que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un Snorlax, bueno quizá un Snorlax no... pero tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Misty solo sonrió, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado en  
estos últimos días, ¿ Que había sido lo de arriba? sería que Ash deseaba  
tanto como ella que algo pasara...eso era imposible, como él se iba a  
fijar en ella, el siendo tan buen entrenador pokemon, siendo guapo,  
siendo Ash y ella solamente siendo Misty la chica que lo seguía para que  
le devolviera una estúpida bicicleta.  
  
pensamientos parecidos pasaban por la mente de el sexy chico que  
desayunaba al lado de Misty.  
  
Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, para ser exactos el timbre.  
  
Misty se paró y fue a abrir la puerta, mucha fue su sorpresa al  
encontrarse a nadie más ni nadie menos que Gary .  
  
- Gary?? que haces acá?- dijo Misty impresionada  
  
- Si vienes a molestar puedes irte, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo  
contigo - dijo Ash despreocupado.  
  
- En realidad tu no eres la razón de mi visita Ash, sino Misty...  
Oye Misty quieres salir conmigo hoy?, vamos a la feria supe que había un  
show de unos tentacruels y como se que te gustan, quería saber si querías  
ir conmigo...¿ que dices?  
  
Ash miraba sorprendido lo que estaba pasando, su peor enemigo estaba  
invitando a la chica que a él le gustaba a salir esto no podía estar  
pasando.  
  
Claro dijo Misty, espera acá voy por mi abrigo.  
  
Misty subía las escaleras y Ash se paró inmediatamente... Que pretendes? pregunto Ash decidido que pretendo con que? dijo Gary con Misty, se que algo tramas, si le llegas a hacer algo, te juro que no respondo de mi. Ash Ash creo que estas celoso?? para tu información solo estoy invitando a Misty a la feria no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero por si quieres saber no voy en un plan amistoso, sino en uno amoroso...no se si entiendes...  
  
Ash no podía creer esto Gary quería quitarle algo que ni siquiera era suyo, no podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo  
  
En ese momento Misty venia con el abrigo en las manos...  
  
ya estoy lista, vamos? Vamos- dijo Gary un momento - interrumpió Ash enojado- Gary te importa esperar afuera tengo que conversar algo con Misty, se bueno espera afuera y le cerro la puerta en las narices.  
  
- que crees que haces Ash?- dijo Misty enojada que que hago yo ?? que haces tu saliendo con ese idiota? abre la puerta ahora Ketchum o si no.. o si no que ? Misty, Gary es mi peor enemigo, no voy a permitir que te vallas con el, estoy seguro de que algo trama y no quiero que te haga daño! que me haga daño?? ¿Que él me haga daño? ¡ y tu Ash! ¿ y tu acaso no me haces daño? acaso crees que me puedes controlar como quieras, no Ash entiende no soy tuya ni de nadie y si Gary me hace daño, yo se defenderme sola no necesito a nadie que me cuide. y abrió la puerta enojada y se fue.  
  
Ash se quedo helado lo que dijo Misty fue verdad ella no era de el y según el nunca lo seria , esta situación era demasiado, la chica que Ash amaba se había ido con otro solo por que el no tubo el valor de decirle lo que sentía.  
  
Eres un idiota Ash lo arruinaste todo, si tan solo... voy a matar a Gary. se que hace esto sólo por molestarme, derrepente Ash tubo una idea no podría decir que una idea inteligente pero tampoco era tonta... seguir a Misty y a Gary hasta la feria.  
  
Salió de la casa dispuesto a esconderse toda la tarde si era necesario, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que entre Misty y Gary no habría nada.  
  
Mientras salía de la casa con rumbo a la feria dos personas sonreían maliciosamente detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
Lo sabía - gritaba Delia shhh, ash puede escuchar - decía Brock por lo bajo mi pobre hijito, bueno algún día me lo va a agradecer ojalá que Gary no nos delate con Misty- dijo Brock dudando No el no haría eso, se que le encanta la idea de hacer sentir mal a mi hijo y además le cae muy bien Misty, ayer en la fiesta me comentó que se notaba que Misty y Ash se gustaban , aunque Gary lo niegue le tiene aprecio a mi hijo. si usted lo dice- dijo Brock dudoso ya llame a Cam que dijo? esta encantada con la idea de ayudar a su viejo amigo esperemos que funcione va a funcionar Brock confía en mi- asintió la señora Ketchum segura  
  
Volviendo con el sexy, lindo y exquisito protagonista de esta historia...  
  
Ahí están, será mejor que me esconda no quiero que me vean...  
  
y efectivamente allí estaba Misty con Gary aproximándose hacia la feria... (N/A: quieren saber lo que esta pensando Misty?, bueno si no quieren igual se lo aguantan porque yo escribo acá. y yo decido ..ñaka ñaka)  
  
En la mente de Misty...  
  
" Ash te odio!!! por que hace escándalos por todo !!! si solo salgo con Gary como amigos...supongo , si no lo conociera diría que se puso celoso...si eso me gustaría Ash celoso..., Gary es agradable, claro que no siento por el lo que siento por Ash, bueno creo que ya esta bueno de Ash por hoy, voy a pasarla bien con Gary hoy" (N/A: Tonta !!!!! no ves lo que te pierdes, como cambias a mi Ash por ese ese presumido... yiak)  
  
Ring sonó el teléfono móvil de Gary... este se adelantó para que Misty no escuchara lo que iba a conversar...  
  
Alo?? si con el, así que todo bien? sabia que no se iba a aguantar a seguirnos, si lo tengo todo bajo control tía Delia no se preocupe, si mi mamá esta bien, si tía, si tía, gracias por preguntar no se preocupe todo va a salir bien Adiós, cuídese que este bien saludos a mi abuelo....  
  
Gracias a Dios que Misty no escucho nada y no le interesaba escuchar, pero igual por curiosidad le preguntó a Gary quien era...  
  
Mi mamá, quería saber si me gustaba mas el rojo o el azul, me quería comprar ropa interior ¬¬ , madres no ! - dijo Gary inventando algo rápido, pero le salió bastante convincente ya que Misty no preguntó más.  
  
Gary pensaba que Ash los estaba mirando (y no se equivocaba) así que como iban llegando agarró la mano de Misty y comenzó a correr con la pelirroja.  
  
¡ Estúpido!, que se cree, ¡ Me las va a pagar! Misty es mía, mía!! - grito enardecido de la rabia mientras corría entre los arbustos para encontrarlos.  
  
La feria era enorme estaba lleno de juegos, tiendas de comida, todo tipo de pokemons hermosos, todo estaba lleno de luces, había música agradable para dar ambiente, era todo muy lindo.  
  
Misty miraba fascinada todo esto ( ya se habían soltado de manos con Gary)  
  
- Que lindo !!! - decía Misty Muy lindo, pero no tanto como tú - dijo Gary  
  
Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Gary  
  
Ash estaba que salía de su escondite y golpeaba a Gary pero se supo controlar, ese imbécil, no le quitaría a su Misty y el personalmente se encargaría de ello.  
  
Por allá están los tentacruels de los que te hable decía Gary, ven sígueme.  
  
El espectáculo estaba por comenzar y se instalaron a esperar que el show comenzara....  
  
Ash realmente estaba mal, le salían rayitos por los ojos, tenía que hacer algo y la única manera de arruinar esto era o saliendo y golpeando a Gary o que casualmente Gary se accidentara y tuvieran que devolverse...y ahí en el piso vió la solución.. una piedrecita que perfectamente podría darle en algún lugar a Gary donde le doliera...(N/A: no es que Ash se estuviera volviendo un asesino loco y maniático pero cuando la gente tiene ataques de celos, hace cualquier cosa, lo digo por experiencia propia)  
  
Así que no lo pensó dos veces y aventó la piedra, mientras el se escondía detrás de un arbusto, la piedra fue a dar en la cabeza de Gary...  
  
- AUCHHH!- grito Gary - Gary!! estas bien?? te paso algo ??- preguntó Misty preocupada - No nada grave, no te preocupes - dijo Gary sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.  
  
A Gary le sangraba un poquito la cabeza ( digo poquito, porque era poquito no es la gracia que Gary se desangre)  
  
- Alguien me lanzó algo estoy seguro - dijo Gary viendo la dura y redonda evidencia en el suelo, el chico ya sabía quien había sido no tenia que pensarlo mucho....  
  
- No creo, ¿ Quién haría algo así? ¿ Con que interés? , pero Misty volteó la mirada como buscando a alguien y se encontró con la cara de Ash que se asomaba para ver si le había dado a Gary, Misty se puso roja de rabia, los ojos le saltaban ...  
  
Ash tenía miedo, mucho miedo Misty lo había visto y se dirigía hacía el y no precisamente para decirle que lo amaba.  
  
Notas de la linda autora: Alfín! termine este capítulo, me quedo bastante bien, espero que halla gente que lea esto, ahora si que prometo no demorarme tanto en el próximo capítulo, ya que recupere mi inspiración !! por favor déjenme un review es la única manera que tengo de saber si el fic les gusta, besos a todos los que leen esto bárbara-chan.  
  
En el próximo capítulo:  
  
¿Como será el escándalo que armara Misty? ¿Que excusa le dirá Ash a Misty? Alfin aparecerá la famosa Cam y San Valentín cada día mas cerca, todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de su fanfic favorito!!! dejen reviews porfa!!! los quiere bárbara-chan 


End file.
